


Logical Arrangements

by asimaiyat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesomes, Warm Fuzzy Feelings, crew fic, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the Enterprise Bridge Crew is in love with everyone else on the Enterprise Bridge Crew, and they're all okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 for a prompt on the legendary STXI Kink Meme: "I want a fic where nobody tries to change Kirk into someone monogamous, and whoever he's with is happy to have an open relationship." I kind of took that and ran with it.

Nyota snuck a glance at Ensign Chekov across the bridge. For the longest time, she hadn't really seen the appeal -- as a teenager, the navigator had been so skinny and squeaky-voiced, like a girl, and she honestly wasn't into girls. But as he'd grown up over the past couple of years, he'd filled out very nicely, with a slightly deeper voice, his accent still pronounced, but mellowed. And of course, he was a tactical genius, and intelligence had always been a turn-on for her. 

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Chekov looked up from his monitors to try to get her attention, not realizing that he already had it. She put aside her work -- a stack of communiques to translate from Andorian. The work fell into the unfortunate category of translations that were too advanced for anyone else on the crew, but basic enough to be extremely boring for her. "I am having a problem here. You can take a break, yes?"

"I think I can tear myself away," she replied ironically, unfolding her legs and climbing out of her chair. She leaned in over his shoulder to read his monitor, close enough to smell some kind of musky citrus scent on him. "Ooh, I think I see your problem. The auto-translate assumes that you want this translated out of Modern Cardassian, but all the planets through here are named in Classical Cardassian. It's a whole different alphabet. Here, let me --"

"I can do it myself!" he replied, a little proudly. Trying to show off for her, maybe. Nyota smiled as he corrected the programming and tried again, this time with better results.

"There you go, exactly." Nyota's voice was soft, because her face was just inches from his.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura!"

"Any time." Nyota drew back a little, and smiled to herself, because she was about to be forward. "You can call me Nyota, though."

Chekov may have been a grown man now, but he still looked adorably boyish when he blushed. "I, ah, thank you!" He smiled, and then she smiled, and then his face changed, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Lieutenant Uhura! Have you been flirting with me?"

"Well... yes. I thought it was working?"

"It, ah -- that is not the point! I thought you and Commander Spock?"

"Commander Spock and I are fine, thank you. I thought everyone knew by now, though. We haven't been monogamous for quite a while."

" _Oh._ Hikaru said you had an open relationship, but, you know, he says very many things. I did not believe."

"That shows you've got some judgement," Nyota laughed. "He's half right, though. We're polyamorous. In an open relationship, you usually just sleep with other people, but in polyamory you can have more than one whole relationship at the same time. For instance," she lowered her voice and shot him her best let's-keep-this-between-us look, "Spock is committed to me, but he's also committed to Captain Kirk. He's bonded with me, but he loves both of us, just in very different ways."

"Oh, but Nyota," Chekov objected. " _Everyone_ knew _that_!"

~ _one week later_ ~

Spock woke up to the sound of Nyota trying to silently open the door to his quarters, and the comfortable feeling of Jim squirming against him, obviously trying not to wake up. Spock opened his eyes and cocked his head at Nyota, giving her the cue in their private language to quietly slip off her boots and crawl into bed. There was just room for the three of them, with her curled around Spock's left side and Jim around his right. Spock wrapped an arm around his mate and gave her a gentle squeeze.

_How was your evening with Chekov?_

_Mmm... pretty nice. He's not intense like you, but he's lots of fun. He laughs when I kiss him. I like that._

_It is good to hear that you enjoyed yourself. I had a pleasant evening as well._

"I can see that. Kirk, are you pretending to be asleep so you can hear about my sex life?"

"Uhura?" Jim mumbled -- or something that sounded vaguely like that. He was obviously trying his best not to wake up just yet, and Spock could hardly blame him. It was not often that the Captain had the opportunity to take a morning shift off. "Can't hear anything. You get laid last night?"

"I'm not going to dignify that one. Go back to sleep." 

For a moment everyone was quiet and still, and Spock could feel Nyota's playfulness and contentment radiating out of her like warm sunlight. These moments always reminded him how lucky he was to have achieved a situation that made so much logical sense, despite being nothing like the life he had imagined for himself as a child on Vulcan. It still amazed him that this system, based on reason and empathy and honest communication, had been invented by humans, and introduced to him by Jim Kirk, of all people. As pleasant as it was to be able to enjoy a physically intimate relationship with both his beautiful, loving bondmate and his dearest friend, he had to admit that this was his favorite part of the arrangement: all the quiet times when they simply talked, or otherwise communicated, with one another, checking on one another's well-being and, as Jim put it, "touching base." It was only expected that in the immeasurable blackness of space, even someone like himself might need to feel cared for at times.

With a little sigh and a wave of annoyance at having to break their contact, Nyota wriggled away. "I've got to get ready for my shift, boys. Mind if I use the shower?"

"Go for it," Jim murmured, sounding more awake.

"I do not believe that the shower belongs to you, Jim. Go ahead, Nyota."

"I'm the Captain. Whole ship belongs to me. Hey, why don't I ever get to be the big spoon?"

"I am not certain of what that means. However, it is probably an appropriate time for us to get up as well."

Jim grumbled something incoherent as he stretched and slowly pulled away. Spock took a moment to admire his companion's arms and hands as he stretched them over his head, his defined shoulders standing out against his rumpled black t-shirt. As the Captain crawled out of bed and began to do his morning push-ups (considering that the Enterprise had a state-of-the-art fitness room, Spock was fairly certain that this display was for his own benefit), Nyota finished her shower and returned to the bedroom, still shaking the last bit of moisture out of her hair.

"Hey, Kirk, what's your schedule like tonight? You two still need to finish teaching me 3D chess."

Jim stopped in mid-push-up to think. "Hmm... sorry. I've got plans with Gaila tonight. Sexy plans."

"I should have known. Forgive me for moving in on a married man." Nyota rolled her eyes a little and shared an amused look with Spock. 

"We are not married! Gaila and I are just good friends who happen to have really awesome sexual chemistry. We're both still eligible bachelors, for your information."

"Right. You forgot to add 'and sleep together almost every night, and check with each other before you make plans with anybody, and --'"

"Hey, no fair. You've spent every free shift this week with Chekov, you can't talk."

"The comparison is not particularly apt, considering that Nyota and Cadet Chekov have only been involved for the past week. It is only logical that they would desire to improve their acquaintance. Whereas you and Gaila have been intimate for approximately three years now, and yet..."

"Exactly. Plus you do crossword puzzles together, like my grandparents used to. I think that makes you officially an old married couple."

"We do _not_ do crossword puzzles together," Jim protested, returning to his exercises as Nyota perched on the edge of the bed to slip on her pantyhose.

~ _two years earlier_ ~

"I just don't understand, though. Kirk hits on everything that moves. Don't you ever feel jealous?"

"Sure, sometimes. But I know he feels the same way when I pick up some cute guy, and he puts up with it, so why shouldn't I, you know? Just because we love each other doesn't mean we want to _own_ each other."

Jim put his arm around Gaila, and she flashed a smile at him, letting him know that she wasn't embarrassed. He was still new to this, and part of her worried that she might scare him away. In the opposite booth, Nyota frowned slightly and Gaila thought that Spock might have raised an eyebrow by about a milimeter. Gaila tried a new approach. "Basically, if loving someone meant loving _only_ them, neither of us would get to love anybody at all. And that's not logical, right?"

"I see. If I may ask, how did you arrive at this... arrangement?"

To Gaila's pleasant surprise, Jim decided to join the conversation. "It sort of almost happened by accident. Uhura, you were actually there when it started. You remember that time when you caught me in your room?"

"How could I forget?" Nyota was definitely adapting her own version of her boyfriend's poker face.

"Well, um, we'd been messing around for a couple of weeks, and then that day, she just... told me she loved me. And you know me, I freaked. Even though I loved her too, and I knew it, I just felt like..." Jim smiled sheepishly, and Gaila squeezed his hand in encouragement. "I'd never told anybody I loved them before, except, well, my mom. I sort of always thought that saying I loved one person would mean that I didn't care about, you know, you guys. And Bones. And everybody else."

"So of course, he started avoiding me."

"Of course," Nyota agreed.

"I was mad, because seriously, that was kind of middle school. And then everything happened with him almost getting expelled and the Academy getting attacked and you guys saving the world and all, and we didn't see each other for a while, and what with being glad I wasn't dead and proud that my sex-buddy saved the Earth, I sort of forgot to be mad. So when we saw each other again, I just made him talk about it."

"You say that like I wasn't willing to talk!"

"You weren't! I had to corner you in the mess hall."

"I wouldn't say you _cornered_ me. But yeah, that's basically it. When I admitted what I was afraid of, she said that I was being silly and that love doesn't necessarily imply not sleeping with other people. Which, I will be honest, was a bit of a shock."

"So I told him, Jim, baby, welcome to the 23rd century. And he pointed out that he was from Iowa, and I said that was a fair point, and I ought to have said welcome to _San Francisco_ in the 23rd century."

"And then we both agreed that we really wanted to stop talking and go make out. So we did. And then we talked about what we wanted and what kind of relationship we were going to have..."

"And then we got distracted and started making out again. But eventually it worked out, right, baby?"

"Right, sweets." Jim smirked, and Gaila winked at him. She could tell she was losing their bet about who was going to be the first to get Spock to react to how disgustingly cute they were. 

"Please excuse my confusion -- is it common in Terran culture for two partners to choose such an open arrangement? Or is this a feature of Orion society? I ask because I had not previously encountered such a phenomenon."

"Oh, it's both. _Polyamory_ comes from an Earth word, but a lot of different cultures have something similar. I thought it would make more sense to teach Jim about the Earth version, though, since you know, when in California. Besides, the Orion version has a lot more group sex and public claiming... it can get kind of messy."

"I see."

"To be honest," said Jim, "I'm surprised there isn't a Vulcan equivalent. It's all about understanding your emotions and keeping them under control, and thinking about what makes sense for you and other people instead of just what you want at the moment. And telling the truth. It's right up your alley!"

Spock and Uhura exchanged a look that Gaila couldn't even come close to reading -- especially with Jim running his toes up her leg under the table. But she was pretty sure she heard Spock murmur "Fascinating...."

~ _this afternoon_ ~

Bones checked the digital clock on the wall, observing that Jim was late for his customary social visit under the pretense of getting his regular dose of biocontrol -- or as Bones preferred to call it, _my sacred duty to keep Jim Kirk from leaving some poor alien woman barefoot and pregnant._ Of course, he never made an appointment, he just generally showed up at more or less the same time. And just as predictably, he invariably chose the day when nothing interesting was happening in the medbay to show up late.

Jim sauntered in fifteen minutes later, looking annoyingly cheerful. "Sorry I'm late, Bones. Important captain stuff."

"I'm sure. Was it your boyfriend or your girlfriend this time? I'm guessing the girlfriend; your boyfriend is usually more punctual."

Jim gave Bones a good-natured punch on the shoulder. "I told you, it was captain stuff. Gaila's on duty all day, same as me -- she's coming in for her dose on the night shift."

Jim hopped up onto the nearest table and rolled up his sleeve.

"That's too bad, I was hoping I'd get to lecture her again about what a bad influence she is on you. Which a couple of years back I wouldn't have even believed was possible."

"Hey, you know me, I do the impossible every day before breakfast. Oh, and she thinks you're cute, by the way."

Bones almost dropped the box of tissues he'd picked up. "Cute? Me? Should I get her to come in here and have her head looked at?"

"No, I'm serious. You've got a good chance there, you should go for it."

"You know, you might could tell me that about a woman sometime _before_ you sleep with her." 

"Oh, Bones, you're no fun. Sharing isn't so bad! And hey, being willing to share means that _you_ get shared, too, if you get my meaning. Wink wink."

Bones administered the hypospray without warning, and Jim winced a little, as always. "I'm a doctor, Jim, not a harem master. Now go back to your important captain stuff, and page me next time you've got more than five minutes to talk. We need to catch up on our drinking."

"Got it, Bones! Good luck shooting people up!" And he left just as jauntily as he'd come in.

Bones had to shake his head a little bit at his friend. Most of the time Jim knew better than to try and hook him up with one of his own girlfriends, but every once in a while it was like the urge just overcame him to try again. It wasn't that Bones had a problem with Jim's lifestyle -- as much as he loved to tease the guy about being a one-man intergalactic adult dating service, it was obvious that he was happier and more secure since Gaila had introduced him to the whole poly thing. It just wasn't for everybody, and Bones wasn't going to have it pushed on him. Eventually he hoped that he'd find a second wife, someone who would want him all to herself, but in the meantime he had more important things to do than follow up on every girl who Jim claimed to have seen checking out his ass. Like, for example, making sure that Jim and Gaila's antics didn't turn the ship into an epidemiological nightmare. Or, in the event that it did, writing a journal article about the phenomenon and making a name for himself throughout the Federation. Either way would be alright, really.

~ _tonight_ ~

Jim could hear Gaila biting down a moan as he teased her with his tongue, running just the tip along the border between her groin and her thigh. He breathed in deeply, overwhelmed by her earthy scent and, he knew, her powerful Orion pheremones. He wasn't sure how they worked, only that they made her smell and taste utterly irresistible. As he switched tactics and pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit, she let out a high-pitched sound and twisted her hands into his hair, forcing him to apply more pressure. "Mmmm," he breathed as his tongue stroked the sensitive spot over and over, until her thighs twitched and tightened against his ears.

He crawled up the bed to level himself over her, nipping at her ears and throat. She laughed and placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a long kiss, before letting her hands wander down his body. 

"You feel so good."

"You _taste_ so good. Mmmm." He kissed her again, nibbling and sucking at her lower lip, as she slid her delicate little hand between his legs to play with his cock. She had a firm no-nonsense grip, and as she stroked him he let his eyes drift shut and his consciousness float away. After a long day of, yes, important captain stuff, this was exactly what he needed.

"So," Gaila purred in his ear, with that little sound in her voice that usually meant she was up to no good, "Were you with Spock last night?"

"We -- ah! -- we play chess on Thursdays, yeah..."

"No, silly!" She gave him a little squeeze, making him gasp. "I _mean_ , did he fuck you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Mm, tell me about it." She pressed her body up against his, letting him feel how warm she was. 

"Oh... ah... I don't think I can concentrate right now."

"Try. Did he have you on your back, or on your hands and knees? Ooh, or against the wall? That's a happy thought." Gaila gave his earlobe a happy little nibble, just hard enough to sting.

"On my back, with my legs over his shoulders. You happy?'

"Ooh, yeah. But since when is the legendary James T. Kirk reluctant to brag about his exploits? Do we need to get your vital signs checked?" She moved her hand to gently stroke his balls, soothing the hot skin with feather-light touches. He shivered against her and pulled her even closer.

"Since never. But if you don't stop asking me about Spock I'm going to get a complex."

"Aw, baby, don't be jealous! Honest, I just like thinking about you getting fucked, with him holding you down with those great big super-strong hands. I sort of wish I could do that."

"You hold me down all the time! You did when you were riding me, what, twenty minutes ago?"

"Well, yeah, but only because you let me."

"Sweetheart, you don't need force to keep me right where you want me."

"Is that a fact?"

"That's a fact."

"In that case, can we play that game again where _I'm_ the captain?"

~ _meanwhile_ ~

Nyota wasn't sure if she was going to be able to disentangle herself from Pavel's limbs, which were longer than they looked with his uniform on, and currently seemed to be all over her, arms wrapped around her chest and shoulders, legs entwined under and over and between her own. For a mildly alarming moment, she thought that he'd fallen asleep. 

"That was amazing," he whispered, still a little out of breath. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed behind her ear, tickling just a bit. When she let out a giggle, he looked very pleased with himself. 

"You're pretty damn good yourself." She extricated an arm in order to run her fingertips down his back, making him shiver with pleasure. Her eyesight was still a little blurry around the edges, coming down from a powerful orgasm. "But I thought you wanted me to come over to help you finish reprogramming the auto-translate."

"Oh, that? I did it myself, on my break this afternoon. Was not so hard."

Nyota blinked hard, still coming back to herself. "You did? But you don't even know most of those languages? How...?"

"I do not _speak_ the languages. I do know the names of planets, galaxies, constellations. I work from there. It is not complete, but now it does all I need it to do."

"You can't know all of the planets -- there are millions of them!"

"I know enough. I do not think it will be a problem again." He smiled with quiet confidence, and she felt a little thrill at just how damn _smart_ he was. Nyota loved brilliant men, and she was very pleased at the little collection of them she'd managed to put together. She kissed his pretty pink lips, feeling his body melt against hers in their sleepy afterglow. After a few minutes, the motion-activated lights went out, and neither of them moved to turn them back on. She hadn't noticed before, but on his desk he had a small celestial globe, and it glowed pale blue in the dark.

"Nyota?" Pavel murmured in her ear.

"Yes?" She tensed, her hands stilling against his forearms. There was a nervous tone in his voice that made _her_ nervous.

"I have to let you know something." 

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong... only..." In the darkened room, Nyota could practically hear him chewing on his lip. "Hikaru and I have decided to pursue a relationship."

"Oh." For a minute Nyota was silent as she tried to figure out just how much hot water the boy was in. "Does that mean we can't see each other anymore?"

"No, no! We will have what you described as... an open relationship."

Nyota took a moment to work out the timeline in her head. "So... you asked him about me and Spock, got me to tell you about what kind of relationship we had... and then set it up so you can be his boyfriend, but still have sex with me? All in a week?"

"... yes. Are you angry with me?"

"Well, I was the one who wanted to sleep with a tactical genius."

~ _the next morning_ ~

The first thing Gaila felt when she woke up was Jim snuggling against her from behind, one arm wrapped around her chest. She pressed back against him, enjoying the hardness of his cock and the slight softness of his belly.

"Good morning, sunshine," he whispered in her ear, and she thought she could feel the smirk on his face. 

"Good morning, cap'n. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, thanks to our brilliant navigator, we're supposed to make landfall on Delaya IV this evening, and we're not due at the Embassy until tomorrow afternoon. So I was sort of thinking about some exotic bar-hopping. Wanna be my wingman?" He planted a soft kiss on her neck while massaging the undersides of her breasts, just barely touching her nipples. The past night's vivid dreams started to fade away as she tilted her head back against his shoulder, offering him better access. She knew her curls must have been a frizzy mess, because it took him a good thirty seconds to brush them out of the way.

"Oh honey. You know you're the wingman in this relationship. But you're on, if you're paying."

"Of course, the captain always pays. But the point is, before we have to brief for landing, we've got just a bit of free time. Got any ideas of how to spend it?"

"Why, I can't think of a thing." She smiled as his hand moved lower, clever fingertips opening up her labia to dip inside of her. 

"Ooh, you're so wet already. Have you been dreaming about me?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who gets horny in the mornings. Come on, touch my clit."

"All you have to do is ask, sweet pea." His fingers still slick with her moisture, he drew little circles around the spot, increasing the pressure as she whimpered against his shoulder. 

"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" Jim had that teasing tone in his voice that unmistakably led to mischief, but she was in no mood to put up with it.

"Yes. Sex. Now!" 

"Whoa, okay, you're the boss." With both of them still lying on their sides, he pulled back a little and slid into her from behind, rocking his hips gently up against her. She pushed back against him, letting him set a leisurely pace. While he fucked her, he wrapped both arms around her to stroke her breasts with one hand and her clit with the other. 

If Gaila was giving sex advice to one of her friends -- a request that she got often enough these days -- she probably wouldn't have recommended this position. It wasn't exactly kinky, there wasn't the greatest range of motion, and if it takes too long one of your arms is bound to fall asleep. But in some weird way, this was one of her favorite ways to have sex with Jim: slow and easy, no pressure, just two very good friends making each other feel good. _You can have wild, crazy sex with almost anybody_ \-- not that she was ever going to get tired of finding new people to have wild sex with; there were, after all, hundreds of planets yet to be explored -- _but it takes someone special to have just everyday sex with._

While leaving gentle kisses on Gaila's temple and along her cheekbone, Jim stroked his cock against precisely the right spot inside of her while lazily petting her clit, setting off the powerful reaction of her orgasm. She let out a low groan as her body shuddered and contracted against him, and he knew enough to stop moving his hands and just hold her close as she rode the wave of sensation. As often happened with them, it was her climax that triggered his, but he came quietly, biting down on her neck and his hips jerked against her. For a length of time that could have been three minutes or thirty, they just lay there, his face nuzzled against her neck, her hair probably tickling his nose.

Gaila was the first to make a move to get up. "Shower," she muttered, not feeling up to a complete sentence at the moment. "You sticking around for a bit?"

"Sure, I have a few minutes. I woke you up extra-early." He smirked, and she half-heartedly tossed a pillow at him before heading for the shower.

She took a quick sonic shower before passing the ionizer over her curls, having to use the highest setting to get them to behave. When she returned to the bedroom, Jim was sitting naked and cross-legged on the bed, writing something with his PADD and stylus. He didn't have his contacts in yet, so his cute little wire-rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. Gaila took advantage of his distraction to get herself dressed, pulling on a clean uniform dress and making sure that just half an inch of lace showed on her stockings -- it wasn't technically against regulation, and it wasn't as if the Captain was going to complain. Finally, he looked up from his PADD.

"Hey, Gaila? Ten letters, one word, novel by Jane Austen?"


End file.
